


A Daughter's Lament

by lightningrani



Series: CFSWF 2015 [1]
Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CFSWF, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningrani/pseuds/lightningrani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After her father died, Jasnah reevaluates her life.</p><p>Or, a AU where Jasnah decides to get more involved in politics, and the ramifications of that action.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daughter's Lament

It all came down to that one day, the day her father died.

She was offered a gift, a gift of power, a gift to change the world.

And yet.

And yet.

What did that gift mean if her father was dead? When he died just as they were getting close? When he could finally appreciate his daughter as the person she was?

And now, the country was being given to her brother, who, as much as she loved him, was barely fit to a rule a city? Even if he died, it would be passed to the drunkard of her brother.

She loved them. But she loved her people more. And she would not let them fall to the threats which would come.

The oaths that she would swear for a gift, the gift of a lifetime, would prevent her from doing what she needed. So she turned it away.

(Ivory never left Shadesmar. A shame; they had so much potential to guide a future Radiant.)

In the silence of her rooms, she finalized her plans. It would be difficult to allow her family members to survive and have her plans succeed. And if she attempted to attack Elhokar, well, there was always Navani to worry about. Her mother was like a chasmfiend under attack; she would never give up if she thought her children were in trouble. And Navani did have a soft spot for her brother. And Dalinar would put up a fight, if he was attacked in the middle of the night. Even with a mean hangover, his sword skills were impeccable.

It would take little to convince people to hand rule over to her, and Elhokar would put up little fight. As for Dalinar, well, it was simply a logistical problem, and very few problems stood unsolved when she put her mind to it. 

 (Dalinar and his sons were exiled to a small town of Hearthstone, where they ruled fairly. They had even sponsored the studies of a future surgeon for the town. His parents were getting worried, though, since he had not sent back a letter in a while.)

(Sylphrena never found her Windrunner. Kaladin disappeared underneath the catacombs of Kharbarnth. He only wished he could see his brother’s face one more time)

She would have less time to focus on her studies, more concerned with the present day politics than the history which led to Roshar’s current state. But her studies into the past were not going as well as she had hoped, so it was a small price to pay. Such a shame, too, considering how enjoyable it was to work with intelligent women on scholarly pursuits. The politics of taking on a ward as a ruler were too fraught with problems for even her to handle.

(In Jah Keved, the debts of House Davar forced the remaining children to arrange a marriage between Shallan Davar, a promising young woman, and a local house. Shallan would spend the rest of her time in a small manor, sketching art.)

There was no use in going in war in revenge. The Shattered Plains were a maze that the army could get lost in, and for what? And the fact that the Parshendi even owned up to the crime, well, it could be a trap. And what kind of ruler would sent their people willingly to their deaths?

(The Parshendi were concerned. Why did no one fight them? Why were they left alone? They continued their research into their past lives, but with less people in warform, well, they learned about stormform much earlier.)

When the Everstorm came, years earlier than even Hoid expected, Jasnah sat in Kholinar and watched as the earth crumbled around her people, and wondered what she could have done to save them. How could one person prevent the apocalypse from happening? There was only so much a ruler could do.

(In Shadesmar, the spren watched as the world that was their home fell to the wrath of Odium, and they mourned, because at that moment, Honor truly was dead. And Odium reigned.) 

**Author's Note:**

> On the plus side, Tien doesn't die!


End file.
